


Girls are different

by homeboy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeboy/pseuds/homeboy
Summary: Clementine is questioning things





	1. Chapter 1

"Vi?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know you were a lesbian?"

It's out. I've said it.

Violet's breath hitched. She looked at her friend that was laying on her lap. 

"I realized there was something different about me. I always new I'd rather have a Juliet. Why?"

I'll be your Juliet.

Clementine propped herself up and sat-upwards on the couch. Directly facing the girl in front of her.

"I...think I'm like that. Something like that."

Am I?

Violet nodded her head. She was taken back to a time where she was in the same boat. Did she actually think her neighbor Mitch was cute? Or were her parents forcing her to like a boy. It was the latter.

"How so?"

Clementine pursed her lips to the side. Her face looked disdained.

"I don't know."

I love the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh.

Violet took Clementine's right hand into her left. Clementine looked at their hands mended together.

"Just say words. Spit them out. I'm here to listen."

kind.

Clementine relaxed. Her shoulders visibly weighing down.

"I've just been...noticing girls I guess?"

Noticing you.

Violet nodded her head. Persuading Clementine to continue.

"Just random things. Like the way girls walk. It's so different from a guys walk. They're graceful. They don't dribble their ankles. They let them flow."

l love the way your walk is like a saunter.

Violet nodded her head once more and tightened her hands.

She's listening.

"The way girls have bright eyes. Guys do to. But girls. Girls have this gleam. "

Your green eyes are the prettiest I've ever seen.

"And when they laugh. They laugh with their soul. They laugh with a smile. They laugh with their breath instead of their chest."

Am I rambling? She looks like she is absorbing every syllable.

"And when you let your hair flow in your face it's just."

Oh no.

Violet lightly pushed herself back.

"My hair?"

Fuck.

"Vi, I-I know I just have never felt this way for a girl before."

Mess up. Fuck up. Messed up. Fucked up.

Clementine bowed her head.

"I'm sorry."

Violet put her fingers on Clementine's chin and brought her head up to her face.

Beautiful.

"Don't be."

Warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything fresh still so foreign.

"How do I do this?"

Like a never ending pile of questions. Kept to herself in her mind.

"Do what silly?"

A bright smile. It fills up your heart and refuses to deflate.

"Be a um..an.."

Hand over hand. Blonde hair tucked behind an ear. Shadowed over soft skin.

"Girlfriend?"

Butterflies. Hard butterflies. Pounding ones.

"That's what we are?"

Giggle. Sweet like honey. Smells like vanilla.

"Shit Clem. I hope so."

"I..I hope so too."

The butterflies pound but they don't hurt. They pound but, it comes off more as a light beat. A steady rhythm.

"I feel like a kid."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"It's ok, Clem."

Reassurance. It's O K.

"I'm so new to this. To us."

Brunette hair tucked behind ears. Slender fingers gliding them along.

"Me too, it's new. It's good."

Not good. Not just "Good." Wonderful. Pure bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on a park bench. Oh nature is so beautiful. Just like the girl next to me. The looks are not.

Looks.

Looks. Of disgust.

Forehead creases. Looking for a way out.

"Violet, they're staring."

She simpers, tightening her grip on a wobbly hand.

"Let them."

Head rested on a tensed shoulder.

Oh how good does the simple gesture of affection feel. How nerve wracking at the same moment.

"I feel sick. They all look like I've just killed someone."

She nestles her head a bit deeper. "Let them think that." 

I'm no murderer. No, I am not. I am a lover. Of my own. A similar crime I suppose.

Violet looks like she is laying in a pile of roses. Eyes closed. Smiling. Content.

But, how?

Everybody hates us?

Everybody thinks we're freaks?

"Not in front of my kids."

"Forced."

"Unnatural."

But, just look at her doll face.

My mouth can't help but smile.

A grin that runs across my face for miles.

Eyes closed.

Smiling.

Content.

But, how?

I love us.

I think I'm in love.

"Beautiful."

"Accepted."

"Innate."

Sitting on a park bench. Oh nature is so beautiful. Just like the girl next to me. 

Just like the girl next to me.


End file.
